stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Method, Part II
"Crystal Method, Part II" was the forty-sixth episode of . It was the last part of a two-part episode arc, and the twenty-first episode of the second season. Summary The Trance attempts to run the crystal through its weapons systems but are unsuccessful. Then, the Nega'Jem beam over and steal it for themselves. At this point, Memphis discovers that Ensign Dan and Shane are aboard his ship. The Nega'Jem lead ship, the Apocalypse, is able to load the crystal properly into their weapons systems. They use its immense energy to fight off an incoming fleet of Hellonesian ships. Meanwhile, the Phoenix-X runs into another Evvelen ship - describing it as an ancient Evvelen ship. Only this one isn't hostile, and does not have a crystal in its weapons system. It's just trying to get to its lost crystal, which the Apocalypse now has. Upon further inspection, the crew realize the Evvelen ships are run by a single plant-like intelligent life form, capable of controlling the whole ship. The Mako picks up on the location of the Blue Nose's shuttle and destroys them out of anger. Back at the battle, the Nega'Jem have successfully defeated the Hellonesian fleet - but the Nega'Jem are left weak and injured... a perfect state for the Fragma Alliance to take control. Skrilax of the Fragma takes over the Apocalypse and uses the crystal power to the Fragma's advantage. When the Phoenix-X and the ancient Evvelen ship arrive, the Fragma have the Apocalypse destroy the ancient Evvelen ship as an example to others of their power. But the Fragma on the Apocalypse play around with the crystal configuration, accidentally knocking it out into space. The destruction of the ancient Evvelen appalls the Phoenix-X just as the rest of the crew return on board. The Mako arrives with news of a discovery that they made: that the Phoenix-X is on its own mission for the Federation - to destroy the Evvelen ship that destroyed the Blue Nose. Realizing the Phoenix-X has its own motives, the Fragma Alliance turns on them. The Phoenix-X quickly tractor beams the crystal and escapes - the Fragma Alliance chase after. The crew of the Phoenix-X locate an asteroid colony in the Honduras sector where they can hide. But upon arrival, they find that the asteroid colony is interconnected with plant-like vines and crystals embedded in them. The Fragma Alliance arrive there, with the Nega'Jem not far behind - and upon their arrival, they decide to take as many crystals as they can. Unfortunately, none of the crystals turn out to have any power, so they decide to chase after the Phoenix-X again. The Phoenix-X stops at an area of the asteroid colony where there are thinner vines and smaller crystals. They notice a harvesting robot with arms, picking at the crystals and placing them in its compartment. The robot is part of the Evvelen technology. The Fragma and the Nega'Jem attack, prompting the Phoenix-X to load the crystal into their weapons systems. With the power of the crystal the Phoenix-X fights off both groups and then destroys the attacking robot. They realize the only thing capable of destroying the crystals is energy from the crystals. When all is said and done, the Phoenix-X decide to leave the crystal they have with the colony - and embed it within the vines. Upon embedding it, they see that the crystal begins to sprout out its own vines, connecting to the others - creating life on its own. Memorable quotes Background information *The episode title was based off the electronic music group " ". External links *Episode 46 - "Crystal Method, Part II" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.com Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes